1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and control method thereof for allowing a touch input to a three-dimensional stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, terminals can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, in order to support and enhance the function of the terminal, the improvement of the terminal may be considered in the aspect of structure or software.
Owing to the improvement, terminals have evolved above the level of displaying two-dimensional stereoscopic images to display three-dimensional stereoscopic images allowing depth perception or stereovision. As a result, a user can enjoy more realistic user interfaces or contents through three-dimensional stereoscopic images.